Don and Jess: My Name is Mac Taylor
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Kinda random and no real plot. Just some team fun and Don and Jess moments. FA DL traces of MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Too many Mac Taylors. I mean wow. Ok that's the shortest message I've ever written. No summary. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *blank stare*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Did you have any idea there were that many Mac Taylors in NYC?" Jess asked as she and Don walked into Cliff's bar.

Don shook his head. "No and I didn't want to know. One Mac is more than enough for me."

Jess laughed. "Don't let Stella hear you say that. You know how protective she is of Mac."

"Who's protective of me?" Mac asked as Don and Jess sat at the table.

"Stella." Jess said.

Mac nodded. "Yeah she is."

Jess and Don shared a smile as the others gathered at the table.

"What's with the smiles?" Adam asked.

"Nothing." The two replied.

Danny groaned. "Oh there they go again."

The group started laughing as Cliff brought over a round of beers and a ginger ale for Lindsay.

"No beer tonight Linds?" Jess asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "No my stomach's been acting up. Just playing it safe."

The group accepted the answer.

"So Mac, how's it feel not being the only Mac Taylor in the city?" Hawkes asked.

Mac laughed. "I'll admit, it feels a little weird."

"I'll bet." Sid said. "Though having more then one of you wouldn't be as mad as having say more then one of Danny."

The table broke into laughter as Danny shot Sid a look.

"Now there's a scary thought." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess woke up the next morning and quickly remembered that it was one of the rare days that she and Don had off together.

"It is way too early for you to be thinking."

Jess opened her eyes and found Don looking down on her with his head resting on his hand.

"And it is way to early for you to be giving me that suggestive look." Jess said, running a finger down the bridge of Don's nose.

Don placed a kiss on her finger as it ran over his lips. "It's never too early for that."

Jess laughed. "Not yet Pup."

Don mock glared at Jess. "What did we agree on?"

Jess giggled. "No use to childhood nicknames when you're trying to get laid. It ruins the mood."

Don nodded. "That's right."

Jess started to get up. "Well since I've ruined the mood, we can go eat breakfast."

Don laughed and pulled Jess back down onto the bed. "You didn't ruin it completely."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Two hours later Don and Jess finally came out of their room and decided to have breakfast. Though since it was almost eleven, it was more like brunch.

"So what do you want to eat?" Don asked. "I'm cooking."

Jess perched on the counter. "Surprise me."

Don smirked. "You hate surprises."

Jess laughed. "Yes but your surprises I've gotten used to."

Don nodded. "Surprise it is then."

Jess hopped off the counter. "I'll go shower so the surprise isn't ruined."

Don shook his head with a smile as Jess left the room. He heard the shower turn on as the phone rang.

"Flack residence."

"Don, it's Danny."

Don moved about the kitchen as he talked.

"What's up Messer?"

"Linds and I are taking Louie to the dog park and were wondering if you wanted us to take Mia."

Don looked at Mia who was happily eating her food. "Yeah sure. You want me to bring her by or you gonna come get her?"

"The park's past your place so we'll stop by in about twenty for her."

"Alright see you then."

Don hung up the phone and continued making breakfast. He heard the shower turn off and Jess start to move around the bedroom. Placing the finishing touches on breakfast, Don placed the two plates on the table as Jess walked in wearing jeans and the shirt of his she had worn the morning of their wedding.

"Am I ever getting that shirt back?" Don asked.

Jess looked at the omelets Don had made.

"Do you want it back?" she asked, looking up at him.

Don crossed his arms and looked Jess over. Jess felt herself warm at the look.

"Nah looks better on you." Don said.

Jess smiled. "These look delicious."

"Recipe of Mom's." Don said. "I haven't made it in years but it's like riding a bike."

As Don sat down there was a knock on the door. Jess frowned as Don got back up.

"It's Danny and Lindsay." Don said, getting Mia's leash. "They're taking Mia to the dog park with Louie."

Jess nodded her understanding and answered the door while Don got Mia's leash on.

"Hey Jess." Lindsay said.

"Hi Lindsay. Where's Danny?" Jess said as she let Lindsay in.

"Outside with Louie. He's all bouncy and won't calm down." Lindsay said.

"Who? Danny or Louie?" Don asked.

Lindsay laughed. "Both sadly." she took Mia's leash. "We'll bring her back later tonight."

Lindsay left and Don and Jess finished eating.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jess asked as they finished the dishes.

Don wrapped his arms around Jess. "I just want to spend the day in the apartment with you."

Jess smiled and placed her arms on Don's upper arms. "Sounds absolutely perfect to me."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Random with no real plot. It was more of a filler story cause I couldn't think of anything to go with this episode. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here!!! :( I have to leave for Hilton Head in the morning. D: My computer died. I have to use my mom's desktop and dad's laptop at the hotel!! Sorry guys, moody computer. Kisses!


End file.
